Adamantine Sealing Chains
|image=Adamantine Sealing Chains.png |kanji=金剛封鎖 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kongō Fūsa |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Hiden~Uzumaki Clan, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Tsuna Senju, Mon Uzumaki, Kisuke Uzumaki, Hibiki Ryūsei, Nishiki Uchiha, Nemu Uzumaki, Sunamaru Uzumaki, Tentei Uzumaki, Shenron Uzumaki/Abilities and Powers, Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)/Dreamscape, Ryuu Uzumaki (Uzu), Sakumo Senju, Taida Mazoku, Rukia Kaguya, Takumi Uzumaki, Mia Uzumaki, ,Chikara Uzumaki, Ino Uzumaki, Ritoku,Kabuki Uzumaki,Jusuke Roharu, Akemi Hyuga/Adulthood,Kawakami Uzumaki, Asuka Uzumaki, Kane Uzumaki, Mikami , Fumetsu, Raikū Murciélago, Hōseki, Hira Uchiha,Amatsu Mikaboshi, Hina Kyou, Saika Uzumaki, Raiheku Tazikame, Iname Uzumaki, Yue Keikai, Akaakato Uzumaki, Akane Tsukino, Kodoku, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Raio Uchiha, Nisashi Uzumaki, Misaki Uzumaki, Zei Uzumaki, Nishi Uzumaki, Mako Nara, Kenzou Kantoku, |debut manga=498 |debut anime=246 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga |literal English=Adamantine Sealing Chains }} The Adamantine Sealing Chains is a fūinjutsu used by members of the Uzumaki clan. Usage This technique moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. According to Orochimaru, these chains could also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 408 Using her chains, Kushina could also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. The barrier was very durable, as Hiruzen Sarutobi stated that there was nothing anyone could do to interfere with what Minato and Kushina were doing once it had been erected. These chains also made up her seal, completely pinning the fox down with several spikes in her own mind. Even while near death, Kushina was able to use these chains in the physical realm to restrain Kurama, enabling Minato Namikaze to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After Minato Namikaze sealed a portion of Kushina's chakra inside of Naruto Uzumaki, she was able to manifest a weaker version of this technique through Naruto. In conjunction with her "special chakra", Kushina was able to temporarily restrain Kurama in Naruto's subconscious. Fanon variations Kodoku can enhance the chains with his wood release nature to make them grow and strenghthen them. They are so durable at this stage that it is considered to be Impossible to break. Taida Mazoku can enhance the chains effectiveness with his Fire Manipulation Technique to cover them in the potent red flames severely burning the target in the process. Ryuu Uzumaki (Uzu) is able to enhance the chain barrier by infusing it with Boil Release chakra in order to corrode anything that may come in contact with the chains and or the barrier. Nisashi Uzumaki is able to enhance the chains with explosion release. Allowing each link in the chain to create it's own explosion, allowing for devastating cluster bomb effects. He is also known to create smaller versions that he forms into a chainmail like suit of armor. He creatively calls it: Adamantine Chainmail Armor. See Also * Beast Sealing Technique * Demonic Statue Chains References Clan::Uzumaki clan